This invention relates to an arrangement for the installation or removal of a mouth ring comprised of mouth-ring segments provided on the mouth of a tiltable metallurgical vessel, in particular a steel works converter.
The mouth ring of a steel works converter constitutes a wear part that must be renewed after or during a converter campaign. In order to allow the converter to deform, the mouth ring is comprised of segments, each of the segments being fastened to the converter by special fastening means, i.e. to a supporting flange of the converter shell. The mouth-ring segments that are locat3ed on the tapping and charging sides of the converter require replacement more frequently than the remaining mouth-ring segments.
It is known to exchange these mouth-ring segments by means of separate hoists provided at the converter stand, after lateral removal of the exhaust hood. Recently, converters have been surrounded by closed chambers arranged within the steel works building to protect the personnel of a steel works. Such closed chambers impede access to the converter, making it particularly difficult to renew the mouth ring. In order to exchange the mouth ring, it is necessary to remove, and subsequently re-install, parts of the chamber.